


Lapidi Inesistenti

by Eugeal



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immaginate un cimitero che non esiste. Ogni drabble è una lapide che orna la tomba di uno dei nemici di Sailor Moon, morti durante le varie serie. Sono morti e dimenticati, nessuno piange sulle loro tombe perché loro erano i cattivi. Ma se qualcuno li ricorda ancora e vuole deporre un fiore per loro, questo è il posto giusto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eudial

Ho fatto del mio meglio, lo giuro, scrutando nei cuori della gente per cercare i talismani.  
L'invidia delle mie colleghe mi feriva, ero sola contro quella crudeltà fatta di scherzi meschini, ma ho continuato a cercare.  
Da sola ho trovato ciò che cercavo, da sola ho costruito la mia trappola, pezzo dopo pezzo, cuore dopo cuore.  
Ho fatto del mio meglio e ho perso.  
Può capitare.  
Ma non mi ha uccisa la forza superiore del nemico, sono caduta vittima di quell'invidia meschina che già mi aveva ferita.  
Ora riposo sotto il mare, finalmente in pace.  
Nessuno piangerà sulla mia tomba.


	2. Mimete

Come una falena, ero attratta dalle luci della ribalta.  
Guardavo le stelle e volevo essere come loro, famosa e adorata.  
Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per uscire dall'oscurità in cui strisciavo, anche uccidere.  
E l'ho fatto.  
Eppure non sono mai riuscita a brillare, la mia luce sempre stemperata dalle ombre.  
Allora ho fatto mie le armi della mia vittima, per diventare più grande.  
Volevo andare in televisione.  
Ci sono riuscita.  
Ma ora non posso più uscirne.  
E così sono morta, uccisa dalla mano invidiosa della prossima stella.  
Come una falena cercavo la luce.  
Quando l'ho trovata, mi sono bruciata le ali.


	3. Tellu

Da viva, parlavo ai fiori.  
Solo con loro ero davvero me stessa.  
Non sapevo amare i miei simili, ma la curva verde di uno stelo e la morbidezza di un petalo mi riempivano di tenero calore.  
Erano i miei figli, le mie creature.  
Li amavo e loro obbedivano ai miei ordini per rendermi felice.  
Questa cieca obbedienza è stata la fine.  
Sono caduta, colpita dal figlio più amato, ma non lo odio per avermi uccisa.  
Da viva parlavo ai fiori e quelli che crescevano sulle tombe mi raccontavano mille storie.  
Ora sono morta e un fiore è la mia tomba.


	4. Viluy

Bianco o nero, zero o uno, tutto era così semplice e chiaro nel mio mondo di bit: nessuna sfumatura, solo ordine e definizione.  
Era impossibile sbagliare, la scienza mi obbediva e io ne ero la regina.  
Sempre impeccabile, sempre la prima.  
Lei era come me, tra noi c'era una sfida continua senza vincitrice.  
Era come me.  
Era mia nemica.  
Abbiamo lottato per l'ultima volta e ho perso.  
Lei aveva i sentimenti.  
Così vaghi, così indefiniti, incomprensibili, ma tanto potenti da annientare la mia precisione.  
Ora non c'è bianco né nero, qui.  
Solo tante sfumature che non capisco.  
Vorrei poterlo fare.


	5. Cyprine e Petirol

Cos'è la solitudine?  
Non l'abbiamo mai conosciuta.  
Io ero parte di te e tu di me, identiche e indivisibili, due corpi per una sola anima.  
Oscure stelle allo specchio, brillavamo come non mai.  
Nulla era impossibile per noi due, insieme potevamo sconfiggere qualsiasi nemico.  
Insieme.  
Ci hanno divise, ingannate.  
Io ho colto la tua vita e tu la mia, sorella, cuore mio.  
È così crudele morire per mano di chi si ama di più, ma anche tristemente dolce.  
I nostri corpi gemelli non esistono più, non siamo altro che polvere.  
Ma ora quei granelli, mescolati insieme, non si separeranno mai.


End file.
